<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natasha and Peter - Usual places to have sex or make love. by Bbblaney77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973381">Natasha and Peter - Usual places to have sex or make love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77'>Bbblaney77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Love Bites &amp; Hickeys, Making Love, Naughty use of Powers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of the Quinjet after a very hard mission with to many close calls...<br/>Having gone undercover as Student and Teacher at a high school, where other's don't know the meaning of 'No'...<br/>Their wedding day and the bride wants some alone time with her soon to be husband...</p>
<p>All one shots about unusual places Natasha and Peter have gotten naughty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Reilly/Nancy Rushman, Carol Danvers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov &amp; FRIDAY, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanova &amp; Karen, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the back of the Quinjet after a hard mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a hard mission with several close calls... Natasha and Peter help each other keep from falling apart.</p>
<p>This is technically listed as complete but if/when I get inspired there will likely be more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding on to Natasha like a lifeline Peter dragged himself up the ramp of the Quinjet. His iron spider suit badly in need of repairs.</p><p>But the nanites did their jobs. Peter is sore and aching, but he has no extra holes.</p><p>His hands are still shaking not just for himself, but also for Natasha, the improved body armor he designed for her almost wasn’t enough.</p><p>They had to many close calls this time.</p><p>Thankfully she walked away with only aches and pains as well.</p><p>Natasha can feel Peter’s hands shake and knows by the way he keeps her in his line of sight at all times just how hard today was for them both.</p><p>--------------------- (Flashback) --------------------</p><p>They had been called out, some sort of robot army made by some stupid genius with too much <em>smarts</em> and not enough common sense.</p><p>The idiot created a crude AI then promptly lost control of it.</p><p>It when into overdrive creating as many robots as it could.</p><p>The military wasn’t able to get close enough to stop them, so they called in the avengers. Tony stayed back not sure if the other AI could affect his suits, and FRIDAY.</p><p>Peter and Natasha kept Karen in standby mode, she was integrated into Natasha’s suit as well. They purposely used as much low-tech equipment as possible just in case.</p><p>At first everything seemed fine they were cutting through the robots fairly easily. The guy had set up shop in a large junk yard, so the AI was taking every bit of metal and putting it on the robots like armor.</p><p>So, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Clint were tasked with keeping the robots contained, while Tony tried to remotely access the AI and shut it down.</p><p>They found that even as crude a program as it is, it isn’t suspectable to the external cyber-attacks that he’s doing.</p><p>When that failed. Peter and Natasha are tasked with sneaking into the base.</p><p>Of all the team members they have both the hacking and stealth skills needed to get in and shut down the AI from the inside.</p><p>That’s when they found that all the hardware that the military had lost, was repurposed into the new robots with greatly enhanced armor and firepower.</p><p>Natasha and Peter’s senses started screaming at them as soon as they got with 10 feet of the yard. They very narrowly avoided the missile that was launched at them.</p><p>They each headed off in separate directions.</p><p>Peter not liking but knowing that if they stayed together it would be easier for the AI to take them out. Now it has to keep attacking multiple targets.</p><p>The AI having accessed all the information it could on the Avengers recognized Natasha as a greater threat, not knowing that most of the information on Spider-man was removed by Tony and FRIDAY for security reasons.</p><p>It also recognized that Natasha is using firearms while this Spider-man is reputed to be someone that doesn’t kill.</p><p>It was momentarily confused by the additional armor she seems to be wearing and moving faster than humanly possible.</p><p>It analyzed the patterns and recognized that this Natasha has powers similar to Spider-man it recognized that she is the greatest threat.</p><p>With that in mind it concentrated more of the robots towards her.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Natasha grew more worried. This isn’t the first time they have been in battle together, but this is already tougher than the previous battles.</p><p>Without Karen to help them communicate effectively they are sending too much time on the defensive.</p><p>She is, of course, used to not having an AI help her out, but she’s grown accustomed to Karen’s voice in her ear and the ability for Karen to let her know if Peter is in trouble.</p><p>She spends less time relying on her web shooters since she’s not as good at changing the settings manually. Karen being intuitive enough to know what she needs, usually takes care of it.</p><p>So, she falls back more on the skills she had cultivated over her life, but with the added bonus of her spider powers.</p><p>Peter had done a wonderful job of building her widow armor. A ghost of a smile crossed her face at the name. They had spent a month designing battle armor that would balance protection and mobility.</p><p>They along with Stark incorporated the ideas into both her battle armor and Peter’s iron spider.</p><p>Suddenly her danger sense started screaming at her again when she found she is surrounded by several large robots that look like tanks with legs. She can see what looks like the armor from an M1 Abrams tank on their legs, with some having arms and others just weapon barrels.</p><p>She tried to roll or leap out of the way, but groups of smaller robots surround her trapping her. She took a second to assess the situation and seeing no way out but through, leaped towards the group of smaller robots with the fewest number just as a 120 mm shell hit the ground she was just standing on.</p><p>The shockwave threw her off and she lands in the middle of the group of smaller robots.</p><p>She rolled to her feet in seconds and blocked several blows that might have killed her before, even with her powers and the armor she still felt it. She took the batons that had been upgraded as well and started to work her way through the numbers.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter knowing the only way to end this is to get into the building and shut down the AI. He realized that as he destroys robots less are taking their place.</p><p>For a second the thought that maybe that meant the AI is running out of the robots.</p><p>Until he knocked over by the shockwave of an explosion. He glanced over and felt his blood run cold, there were 4 of the largest robots he’s ever seen. With a bunch of smaller robots surrounding… fury the likes of which he’s never felt, took hold of Peter when he realized that Natasha is in the middle of all that.</p><p>He longed to reactivate Karen but had already found out that would be a very bad idea when he started to reach down to manually activate her, his senses screamed at him to stop.</p><p>He started taking the robots and instead of tearing them apart, he throws them at the larger robots with as much force as possible. He took several hits while doing it, but so far, his armor is holding. He saw Natasha get swarmed by a mass of smaller robots and utter fear replaced his fury for a second.</p><p>“NATASHA!!!” he screamed as he leaped over the field to get to her. He started grabbing robot bodies and throwing them as far away as possible. Scream ‘no’ over and over in his head.</p><p>Suddenly a hand reached up and he grabbed and pulled, dragging her out of the mass of metal.</p><p>He cradled her and leaped away just as one of the big robots launched another shell not caring about the other robots there. It obliterated the mass of robots they were just at.</p><p>In one leap, Peter cleared the yard and set his precise cargo down.</p><p>He visually checked to see that her armor is still intact, and he can faintly hear her strong steady but fast heartbeat, through the armor.</p><p>Peter’s senses started screaming again he looked back to see the big robots start to walk towards them.</p><p>Peter stood his stance radiating fury. Peter screamed in rage as he leaped onto the closest robot that is swinging its weapon barrel towards Natasha.</p><p>He planted his feet and gripping the head unit ripped it from the body. He then threw it at the building hoping that would damage the AI, but a bunch of smaller robots leaped up, and sacrificed themselves to stop it.</p><p>Sensing that the danger from this one is gone he leaped towards the next one and narrowly avoided the claw arm. He landed but had to jump again as the second arm was reaching for him.</p><p>The AI had realized that this Spider-man is as big a threat as the other one. Reevaluating its strategy, it concentrated its robots on the spider-man and the smaller robots started to climb put the big ones to reach the leaping arachnid before he could take another one of the big ones down.</p><p>Both Peter and Natasha can process information faster due to their abilities.</p><p>Unfortunately, an AI can do it even faster.</p><p>The only advantage Peter and Natasha have is they can change strategies on the fly faster and they can move faster than the ungainly robots, since they are made from piecemeal parts and not build from scratch.</p><p>Peter is able to slowly rip off the armor around the chest area in between taking out the smaller robots and avoiding the clawed hands of the two big robots.</p><p>Peter was about to grab the wires that he had finally exposed to kill the robot when his senses screamed for him to stop.</p><p>He realized that there is a lot of high voltage in there and it would surely electrocute him as well.</p><p>He grabbed the next smaller robot but instead of throwing it at the other big robots he jammed it down into the wires and leaped away just as the resulting explosion blew out the chest of the robot and it too is dead.</p><p>The AI is now concerned two of the four large robots are offline. The two left are each concentrating on their targets.</p><p>Peter looks over and breathe a sigh of relieve Natasha is up and moving weaving in between the robots.</p><p>The deadly dance that she does so well, that at any other time, it would enthrall him to watch.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Natasha felt real fear when she landed in the mass of robots and they overwhelmed her. She fought back trying to avoid the hits. Thankful that there were so many that they couldn’t get any decent shot at her, but she still took hits and could feel her armor slowly failing.</p><p>She faintly heard her name being screamed, and realized that the mass was getting lighter, she shot a hand up knowing that Peter would get her out.</p><p>She almost had her shoulder dislocated by the strength of the pull and before she knew it, she was outside of the junk yard area, she looked and could read just how shaken Peter is from his body language.</p><p>She didn’t need to see his face to know what he looks like. She can hear the haggard breath and faintly hear his to fast heartbeat.</p><p>She was about to reassure him that she’s fine when he suddenly whipped around, she knew from her own screaming senses the big robots were heading towards them.</p><p>Before she could even move a muscle, she heard an almost inhuman scream of rage and watched Peter leap on to the closest robot and rip the head off of it.</p><p>Her eyes grew wide, she’s always known he’s powerful. He can dent vibraium the toughest metal on earth.</p><p>But to see him do that… she smiled when he did what she had taught him, use anything as a weapon. She watched him throw it at the building.</p><p>She saw the smaller robots stop the projectile and realized it wouldn’t be that easy. She climbed to her feet and saw that the robots started to concentrate on Peter now, who had leaped to the second big robot and was spending more time avoiding getting hit then doing damage.</p><p>She felt her own rage, at the situation. She leaped, her own muscles protesting the movements in fact her entire body ached from the shockwave and the mass of robots, but she ignored them using the adrenaline to see if she can take some of the pressure off of Peter so he can take the last two big ones down then they can work on getting into the building.</p><p>She saw that several of the smaller robots started to move towards her.</p><p>A feral grin crossed her face, and her own body get ready to go back into action.</p><p>She suddenly leaped forward taking the first wave of robots down and started working her way through the waves of smaller robots. She continually moved so they couldn’t overwhelm her again.</p><p>She looked up when she heard the explosion fearing for Peter but saw him leap away from the second big robot as its chest exploded out.</p><p>‘Two down, two to go.’ They each thought.</p><p>Natasha felt her breath catch when she saw Peter land from his leap back and his leg gave out.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter had taken more hits to his right leg then he realized, and when he landed it gave out. He can tell it’s not broken, and his armor is still intact but it’s wearing thin there.</p><p>The AI must have decided to concentrate on one area to break through the thick armor.</p><p>Peter stood up and using the pain to fuel his rage he stomped on the ground. He then looked up as the third big robot that had clawed arms started to reach out for him.</p><p>He felt his own feral grin and grabbed the two closest smaller robots and hurled them as hard as he could at the big robot.</p><p>It staggered back slightly from the impact.</p><p>Peter felt a real smile, he has an idea, he mutters to himself… “Hey guys you know that really old movie, the Empire strikes back?”</p><p>Peter starts grabbing the robots and throwing them at the big one to make it stagger back. Trying to get it in front of the building.</p><p>He leaped and moved to keep the robots from overwhelming him. He leaped up but knowing he wouldn’t have time to rip the head off again, he punched through the ‘eyes’ to blind it.</p><p>He knows it won’t do too much since the AI can use the other robots to ‘see’ for it.</p><p>Finally, when it was close enough Peter leaped up to the mid-section and webbing the other leg he ran and leaping swinging around as fast as he can wrapping some of his extra heavy-duty webs around its legs.</p><p>After he got several web strands with the tensile strength of thick steel cables, he scrambled up the body and could see that the other robot was about to fire its tank ‘arm’ at Natasha.</p><p>“Not this time.” He said, shooting two web lines, one to the tank barrel and the other to chest.</p><p>As soon as they both connected, he pulled swing the barrel up, and the body around, just as the 120 mm high impact round went off.</p><p>It hit the robot he’s standing on, square in the chest causing it to fall back. The webs keeping it from being able to move.</p><p>Peter started to leap off when the shockwave hit him. Not able to correct he found himself falling back in the path of the large robot he was just on.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Natasha leaping around trying to work her way closer to Peter so they can work together.</p><p>She knows the robot staring down at her was about to fire again when she saw two web lines snag its barrel and chest and turn it towards the other big robot and… Peter.</p><p>The big robot stated to fall backwards, the shockwave hitting Peter before he could leap off, it knocked him back.</p><p>Natasha felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched in slow motion as Peter fell back to land on the roof of the building that the large multi-ton robot is about to crush.</p><p>“PETER!!!” she started to rip through the robots as fast as she could, trying to get to Peter.</p><p>Finally, the rest of the team having kept the other robots from getting away was heading to them.</p><p>The impact of the robot on the building caused all the robots left to drop like their strings were cut.</p><p>The AI’s main computer had been crushed.</p><p>It was dead.</p><p>But Natasha wasn’t paying any attention she was leaping to the building praying that Peter is still alive.</p><p>“STARK! Get FRIDAY online, find Peter…” Natasha screamed at her team as they came running up.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“In there.” Natasha said point to the massive mess of metal.</p><p>Tony didn’t even pause he took FRIDAY and Karen out of standby.</p><p>“Karen find Peter, please, find him.” Natasha begged as she saw Karen get booted up in her system.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Peter as he was falling almost on instinct shot out a web line away from the path of the robot as soon as he felt it connect he pulled, having faith that his aim is true and he snagged something strong and secure enough to pull him out of the way.</p><p>He almost completely cleared the robot but got pinned by the arm away from the body.</p><p>He was dazed for a minute, but he registered Karen speaking to him and smiled as he saw Natasha and the team coming to get him.</p><p>“Hey, guys… I wanna vacation.” Peter said weakly.</p><p>Every part of his body hurts. “My hair hurts… how is that possible,” Peter added.</p><p>He knows he’s starting to ramble, but he can’t help it, the adrenaline is wearing off and he feels every hit he took.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Natasha almost felt her legs give out in relieve when Karen showed Peter away from the main body and she heard him rambling… something she will forever be grateful for.</p><p>Stark in his suit using his high-powered beam to shear the arm off of the body so they can lift it off Peter. The team moving the rest of the debris from around him.</p><p>“Oh hey, Mr. Stark… did we win?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Even in his incoherent ramblings he can’t call my Tony.” Tony said good-natured. FRIDAY and Karen had already scanned both Peter and Natasha and found that other than extreme fatigue and having strained just about every muscle they have; they will be fine.</p><p>“Hey, Sam don’t they say that any landing you can walk away from… is a good one?” Peter said as he watched the team remove the debris from around him.</p><p>“Yeah kid, but you ain’t walking yet.” Sam said not bothering to hide his relieve, that if Peter is rambling and Tony’s not panicking then Peter must be fine.</p><p>“I will, just give me an hour or 5.”</p><p>“Hell no, Queens we got to debrief.” Steve added his own teasing.</p><p>“Shit, just leave me then.” Peter said.</p><p>“Hi honey.” Peter said as Natasha climbed down to get Peter. “How was work?”</p><p>Peter, Natasha, and Tony lifted the arm enough for Peter to slide out.</p><p>Peter slowly got up and using the debris to keep himself steady he looked up and saw the team hovering. “Seriously I wasn’t kidding I want a vacation. Me and Natasha on a deserted beach… I’ll keep the rest to myself.”</p><p>The rest of the guys laughed.</p><p>Peter took a step towards Natasha even though Karen showed him that she’s fine he still needs to get close and hear her heartbeat.</p><p>Natasha waits for him to come to her, knowing he would rather make his way under his own power since he can.</p><p>Tony said, “I’ll see what I can do about the deserted beach.” Tony’s so relived he’d happily buy them a damn Island.</p><p>Steve, Bucky, and Sam cleared away the debris so they can walk out, without having to climb over anything. As Clint went back to get the Quinjet and bring it closer.</p><p>Peter reaching Natasha pulled her to him, holding her close.</p><p>Natasha easily went into Peter’s arms. She’s not sure who’s shaking more, her or him.</p><p>“Time to go home.” Steve said as the Quinjet landed nearby.</p><p>---------------------------------- (End Flashback) -----------------------------</p><p>Clint took off shortly after Damage Control showed up to start the cleanup.</p><p>It’s a 4-hour flight.</p><p>Peter and Natasha sat together holding each other, as they both fell into fitful sleep.</p><p>FRIDAY dimmed the lights back there to help as much as she could.</p><p>Peter woke up, about an hour later, the start of a scream on the tip of his tongue, all the different ways he could have lost Natasha had been haunting his nightmares.</p><p>He got up, thankful that nobody saw him stumble in his first few steps. Or so he thought.</p><p>Natasha who had been dealing with her own nightmares was instantly awake when she felt Peter start in her arms.</p><p>She waited to see what he’d do.</p><p>She knew they would have to deal with this soon.</p><p>Before Peter, she’d never been in battle with someone she loves, especially as deeply as she loves him.</p><p>They knew this could and would happen.</p><p>The close calls… the utter fear… and rage… they both felt at thinking the other might be lost.</p><p>They had both changed into street clothes and removed the battle armor as the housing unit is being recharged, and FRIDAY and Karen run diagnostics.</p><p>Steve and Tony are reviewing the footage from the battle, having downloaded it.</p><p>Clint piloting and Bucky co-pilot.</p><p>Sam is also sleeping up by the cockpit in case he’s needed to swap with one of them.</p><p>Natasha will usually do that, but the rest of the team decided to let them recover in the back.</p><p>Natasha watched as Peter slowly made his way to the back bathroom.</p><p>The farthest point from the group.</p><p>That’s how she knows it’s not about him needing to use the restroom… he’s afraid he’s going to breakdown and doesn’t want to do it in front of the team.</p><p>As soon as Peter started to enter the bathroom. Natasha quietly got up and headed back there.</p><p>FRIDAY knowing that Peter would need her, unlocked the door.</p><p>As Natasha got there, she looked at the camera and softly said, “I know you are not set up for privacy mode here, but can we have a little privacy please.” she muttered a quick “thank you” when she heard the same kind of beep that FRIDAY gives them when she puts their room in privacy mode.</p><p>She slips into the bathroom as she closed and locked the door behind her.</p><p>FRIDAY turned off the audio and video devices in the back area. She also helped scan the air ahead of the jet to avoid any turbulence.</p><p>Natasha felt her heart break at seeing the tears streaming down Peter’s eyes. He’s gripping the counter almost hard enough to leave finger grooves. His head bowed his breathing haggard.</p><p>His body language is screaming ‘barely holding it together.’</p><p>She dimmed the lights, as she gently took his arm and wrapped it around her. “Shh, it’s okay, we’re here… we’re safe.”</p><p>She felt her own tears well up as Peter held on to her like a lifeline.</p><p>She held him like he as her lifeline as well.</p><p>Peter didn’t even think about how Natasha got in; he just knows that he needs her touch… her heartbeat.</p><p>He eventually realizes that he’s not the only one that’s shaking. He can feel her tremble to.</p><p>Natasha held him close taking comfort in his touch and his heartbeat.</p><p>“I love you… so much,” Peter softly said.</p><p>“I love you to my beloved.” Natasha responded as she rested her forehead on his temple.</p><p>Natasha gently kissed his forehead, then rested hers on it.</p><p>Peter having her in his arms, helped him calmed down.</p><p>He gently kissed her mouth. Once… twice… three times… each time a gentle brush of his lips on hers.</p><p>Peter didn’t even realize it, but his hands found their way under her shirt on her lower back and he gently stoked her skin.</p><p>Natasha felt all her fears and worries float away as Peter’s touch first calmed her, then lit a fire in her.</p><p>She took one hand and cupped Peter’s face as she tiled his head so she could kiss him.</p><p>Not a simple brush of the lips… this is a kiss full of life and love… want and need.</p><p>Her body responded as it always does when she feels him respond to her touch.</p><p>Thanks to their enhanced healing, the hour nap had taken care of most of their aches and pains.</p><p>She sighed when she felt him grow hard against her waist. Something that even now, still excites and enflames, her.</p><p>Peter responding to her touch kissed her back hard and then moved down to her jaw and neck.</p><p>“Need you…” Peter muttered in between kisses, not able to articulate how much he needs to hear her, taste her… feel her.</p><p>Natasha softly responded, “I know, I need you to.”</p><p>They both quietly broke the kiss to remove their shirts. Peter not wanting to wait moved back as soon as her shirt was off and kissed her moving down, he reached around and removed her bra, needing to taste her.</p><p>Natasha bit her tongue to keep from moaning to loud as Peter started to worship her ladies like he loves to do. Sucking and nibbling gently on each one.</p><p>She didn’t even realize he had her pants undone until the cool air hit her waist and she felt his fingers brush her folds under her panties.</p><p>She smiled as Peter moaned when he found out just how wet she is for him.</p><p>She softly moaned his name. One of her hands gripping the counter behind her, the other on the back of his head hold it to her breast.</p><p>After a little while her ache had grown deeper, she needed him. She gently pushed him back.</p><p>She smiled at the impatient look he gave her, it turned in to another moan when Peter brushed her folds again and put his fingers into his mouth to suck her juices off.</p><p>Damn that man, can drive her mad with lust.</p><p>“You have to many clothes on.” She said softly teasingly.</p><p>With a hint of a teasing smile he whispers, “Yes my queen goddess.” As he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them and his socks off leaving him only in his very tented underwear… she had to bite her tongue again to keep from laughing to loud.</p><p>She hadn’t seen him get dressed this morning, so she didn’t know he had on a pair of black widow boxers he bought a while back.</p><p>He had teased that he was just helping marking her territory for her.</p><p>She bought a several pairs of panties that have the spider-man face on it for the same reason.</p><p>The first time she wore them, when he undressed her, he had been very surprised, and the long low moan he uttered had enflamed her even more. She had smirked at the way his cock twitched several times.</p><p>He didn’t take off his boxers yet. He knelt down and pulled down her pants and sock as well. He kissed, touched and caressed up her legs.</p><p>He then reached her panties, gently putting his hands, on top of them he looked up at her awaiting her permission.</p><p>She smiled softly even after so long he still asks, never assuming, one of many reasons she loves him. She nods and he slowly pulls them down.</p><p>She waited know what he wants to do, but before he could spread her legs and start to lick and suck her pussy, she grabbed his face and pulled him up.</p><p>She softly laughed the look he gave her, like he had been denied his favorite toy. “I need you my beloved.” Any other time she would gladly let him go down on her, but now she needs that connection… she needs his touch.</p><p>Peter immediately drops all teasing and pushes the boxers down, as he helps her slide up the edge of the counter.</p><p>She gently grabs him and lines his cock up with her entrance.</p><p>They look into each other’s eyes as he slowly pushes into her warmth.</p><p>This time Natasha closes her eyes as a soft sigh escapes her lips at feeling him in her. The feeling of home for both of them.</p><p>He pushes all the way into her and pauses just long enough to hear her start to whine at his lack of movement.</p><p>He then slowly slides back out until just his head is still in and pushes back in slowly.</p><p>Natasha wraps her arms around Peter holding him close to her as his hips flex to steadily slide in and out of her slowly. Her legs locked around his waist.</p><p>Peter has one hand on the counter the other caressing her back.</p><p>Natasha has her face buried in Peter’s neck muffling her moans.</p><p>She loves that Peter knows just what she needs whither its hard and fast or gentle and slow.</p><p>Tonight, after coming so close to losing each other this is about gentle and slow, needing the most intimate of connections to reaffirm they are alive and safe.</p><p>She continues to hold his upper body close to her as he slowly thrusts in and out of her.</p><p>“<em>Please… don’t stop</em>…” Natasha whispered her eyes closed as her entire being is centered around them and the lovemaking they are doing.</p><p>Barely 25 feet and one bulkhead, away from the rest of their team.</p><p>But neither of them, are really thinking about that… other then they know they have to be quiet.</p><p>Natasha felt her arms tighten around Peter when she hears him softly whisper, “<em>возлюбленный Natalia</em>” (beloved) in her ear.</p><p>They held each other close, this time, they are both trembling for the right reason.</p><p>“<em>пожалуйста... пожалуйста</em>...” (Please… please…) Natasha getting lost in the wave of slowly building pleasure threatening to overcome her she’s not able to articulate what she wants… needs Peter to do.</p><p>Peter just listens to his instincts moves a little faster. Kissing Natasha, and muffling his moans in her shoulder “<em>я люблю тебя</em>…” (I love you) he whispered knowing she adores when he speaks to her in her native language.</p><p>“<em>я тоже тебя люблю, мои возлюбленные</em>” (I love you too, my beloved) Natasha whispered back, in between muffling her increasingly louder moans into Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>They both knew that at the slow steady pace that Peter kept at… only getting faster towards the end, her orgasm would be big. Which would make his as well.</p><p>When her orgasm washed over her, she had to bite down on Peter’s shoulder to keep from loudly crying out, she saw stars.</p><p>When she bit Peter and both her arms and womanhood clamped down on Peter tightly, it pushed him over the edge, and he had to cover his mouth with her shoulder muffling his own cries of release, as he shot deep into her await womb.</p><p>They stayed like that for several minutes as their bodies cooled down. Still trembling from the power of their coupling.</p><p>Peter kissed her neck and jaw then brushed his nose against her cheek as he whispered, “<em>I love you so much Natalia</em>.”</p><p>Peter only calls her by her real name at special moments, it’s another way he shows her how much she means to him.</p><p>“<em>And I, you, my love.</em>” she whispers back as she too brushes her nose along his cheek then rests her forehead on his temple while still within his arms.</p><p>Natasha looked down and saw where she had bitten him was almost hard enough to break skin.</p><p>Minor compared to other times they have gotten carried away and drawn blood.</p><p>Yet still she gently kissed it and felt him shiver from her soft touch.</p><p>They know that it’s been too long, and the rest of the team likely know they are back there.</p><p>Peter still wanting her touch helped her get dressed, but before she put her shirt on, he knelt and gently touched and kissed her waist. He then placed his forehead gently against her.</p><p>Something he always does… touch or kiss her there, his desire for a family with her.</p><p>She softly smiles and brushes her fingers though his hair. She loves that he does it, as much as he does.</p><p>They both know that soon she will be fully healed, and able to have kids and they will make a baby.</p><p>Soon enough they both finish dressing and just hold each other a little bit longer.</p><p>Not wanting to put off the inevitable any longer they quietly open the door and head back to their seats.</p><p>The rest of the team subtly look, but don’t openly watch.</p><p>They might not have heard but it’s not too hard to figure out what they were doing. Nor do they begrudge them of it.</p><p>They all saw the footage from Natasha and Peter’s suits.</p><p>They all know who hard it is to deal with close calls like that.</p><p>Natasha and Peter are far from the only ones on the team to use sex to cope with close calls.</p><p>Natasha put the arm rest up between them and she put her legs over his and he pulled her close.</p><p>They should <em>technically</em> have seat belts on but when your body can stick to any surface it’s a moot point.</p><p>Not long after they sat down, they fall back to sleep, having banished their demons for the time being.</p><p>The rest of the team relax a little knowing their two favorite spiders will be fine.</p><p>Clint and Bucky concentrate on the flying while Sam settles back down to sleep himself.</p><p>Tony and FRIDAY are working on the latest update for the new Stark phone while he’s dealing with damage control.</p><p>Steve is conferenced with the military and government officials to figure out what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natasha and Peter undercover at a high school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is sent undercover as a high school student, Ben Reilly.</p>
<p>Natasha is also sent as a foreign language teacher, Nancy Rushman.</p>
<p>Natasha and Peter in L.A. alone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>much like the Russian throughout this story it is google... my Spanish is a bit to rusty for me to attempt to try it without it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Natasha and Peter undercover at a high school.</span>
</p>
<p>When Peter finds out who’s idea it was that he goes undercover as a high school student he’ll have to make his displeasure known.</p>
<p>He understands that most SHIELD agents wouldn’t pass as a high school student, and given he graduated only a few years ago it’s understandable that he would be perfect as a student especially since the mission is to expose some sort of upstart Hydra or A.I.M. type evil organization that is recruiting smart kids from the area.</p>
<p>It’s not that L.A. isn’t nice and all, but it’s so spread out, he can’t go web swinging… to much space between most buildings.</p>
<p>The only good thing is Natasha is here as well and they are using one of <em>her</em> safe houses, not a SHIELD safe house, so they don’t to worry about prying eyes.</p>
<p>It’s nice to have it just be the two of them for the last couple of weeks.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Mr. Reilly… Are you paying attention?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Rushman.” Ben Reilly AKA Peter Parker said to the new foreign languages’ teacher Nancy Rushman AKA Natasha Romanoff.</p>
<p>“Really? Traducir estas oraciones al español …” (Translate these sentences into Spanish)</p>
<p>Peter looked at the board and having become proficient in several languages Spanish being the first, after English he’s fluent.</p>
<p>He translated the words correctly. <em>Ben Reilly</em> is fluent in Spanish having grown up in New York.</p>
<p>When they crafted his cover story, they kept it as close to his own as possible.</p>
<p>“Not bad, Mr. Reilly… however please try to pay attention.”</p>
<p>Peter feels bad, she caught on to his drifting attention. When he’s sure nobodies looking, he whispers “<em>sorry</em>” knowing her enhanced hearing would catch it.</p>
<p>She gives him a flash of her real smile that she reserves only for him, to say ‘apology accepted’</p>
<p>Since they’ve been here the last two weeks, he’s actually been fulfilling a fantasy of sorts. He’s always kind of wanted to know what it’s like to be the cool kid in school.</p>
<p>To be in high school without the baggage of being Peter Parker.</p>
<p>He’s able to make Ben Reilly anything he wants. So, he’s brash without being mean. A nice guy but not a push over.</p>
<p>He likes to think of it as… he’s Flash, but not a dick.</p>
<p>Plus, he wears nicer clothes that fit better and so he’s popular with the girls. Not that he’s looking… he’s <em>very</em> happily taken.</p>
<p>The sore spot is the physics teacher, Mr. Joseph Jenkins with a short blond hair that’s almost a crew cut, and blue eyes.</p>
<p>Peter uses the words <em>physics</em> and <em>teacher</em> in conjunction with him loosely.</p>
<p>Peter swears he feels dumber after each class.</p>
<p>They’ve already discreetly checked his credentials and while they are suspect, he doesn’t seem dirty. Other then he sets off both Peter and Natasha’s danger senses not loudly just a warning buzz.</p>
<p>The kind Peter has learned means this person is a bad guy.</p>
<p>Given how much he tries to flirt with Natasha regardless of who is around Peter is having a hard time not doing something to the guy.</p>
<p>Natasha has teased him a couple of times about his green-eyed jealousy.</p>
<p>But she’s just as prone to being <em>green eyed</em> as he is.</p>
<p>When Peter started, he made the mistake of giving a couple of the girls his cover’s cell phone number and the girls here are not used to hearing ‘no’ when they asked him out on a date.</p>
<p>Even when he told them he’s got a girlfriend.</p>
<p>A few have gotten pretty descriptive in texts about what they would do, <em>for him</em>, if he went on a date with them.</p>
<p>He’s had to stop her from breaking his phone, several times.</p>
<p>Not to mention the flirting he has to do in school; he tries to balance being a little flirty but not too much.</p>
<p>It leads to a lot of nights of very passionate sex.</p>
<p>Thank goodness for enhanced healing.</p>
<p>He’s had to hide more than a few of Natasha’s love bites and hickeys, the irony being that it seems to make the girls more excited.</p>
<p>He has to be careful about the hickey he leaves on Natasha. Her cover is she’s single, and flirty.</p>
<p>They suspect the Phys Ed teacher Edward White as well. He’s in decent shape with pale skin, jet black hair and blue eyes.</p>
<p>It’s the eyes that bother Peter the most. He can only describe them as ‘shifty’ that made Natasha laugh at him but after she met him, she had to agree.</p>
<p>Some of the stuff they do in gym is pretty strange.</p>
<p>When Peter told her about it, she agreed saying they sound like drills designed to test fitness.</p>
<p>So, Peter for the first time in his “high school” career is not doing just enough in gym, to get by.</p>
<p>And Peter bites back the urge to correct Jenkins in physics every… single… day….</p>
<p>He plays the happy student and aces the class without trying.</p>
<p>Last night might be a breakthrough, Natasha told him that after school Jenkins asked her about his language skills.</p>
<p>In between his never ending god awful attempts at flirting.</p>
<p>When she subtly interrogated him, he revealed that he might have an amazing opportunity to get into a truly great organization.</p>
<p>“Mr. Reilly could you stay after class for a moment?” Jenkins asked right before the bell is set to ring.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Jenkins.”</p>
<p>After the class has left. “You wanted to see me Mr. Jenkins?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ben you’re 17, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“Great so there is an organization that is always looking for bright young talents like you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, wow really, what kind of organization?”</p>
<p>“I can’t say too much right now they value their privacy but if you are interested, we can talk more.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ah yeah sure I like to keep my options open. I’m interested.”</p>
<p>“Excellent we’ll talk more soon. Say you have that new teacher Ms. Rushman… what do you think of her.”</p>
<p><em>I think she’s taken and if you don’t back off, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.</em> Peter dark thought flashed through his mind, but he wisely kept it from showing on his face. “Uh she’s nice, kinda hot…”</p>
<p>“Yes, very attractive, has she said anything about her likes or dislikes? I’m going to ask her out and want any advantage I can get…”</p>
<p>“No, and I uh kind of feel weird, I’m sorry sir. I barely now her…” Peter said</p>
<p>Jenkins shook his head, like he didn’t even realize Ben is a student. “Oh yes, I’m sorry you are correct. Never mind, that’s all Mr. White or I will contact you when the time comes.”</p>
<p>“Okay, have a good day sir.” Peter said as he left the room.</p>
<p>He sent Natasha a coded text to tell her he’s going to sneak back in to check Jenkins computer and since he has other plans… he straight up warned her that Jenkins had asked about her.</p>
<p>She sent back that she can handle him and for Peter to be careful.</p>
<p>Peter took his stealth web shooters out and put them on. They are smaller than his primary ones, so they don’t hold as much webbing, and Peter added the same knock out gas that he made for Natasha’s widow’s kiss.</p>
<p>He put his earpiece in as he went back around. They studied the blueprints of the school for stealth entrances.</p>
<p>“Karen get ready to loop any surveillance and even though she’ll kill me, can you keep an eye on Natasha.” Peter said knowing she will kick his ass when she finds out, but he doesn’t care. He’s not worried about her being in danger, but he can’t help it.</p>
<p>“Of course, Peter, how was school today?”  Karen asked, she’s been teasing him about being back in school, Peter assumes this is at Natasha’s prompting they are teaming up more since he’s integrated Karen into Natasha’s suits.</p>
<p>“Ha funny, it was fine.” Peter knowing via his spider-senses that nobody is looking at him, he leaped up to the roof. Avoiding the cameras as much as possible. But confident enough that Karen will keep him from showing up on any if he gets caught.</p>
<p>He found the closest air vent and pried it off. He silently made his way down the shaft.</p>
<p>He kept his ears open for any sounds. And his senses trained on making sure he doesn’t make any noise moving in the vents which aren’t designed to hold a human body.</p>
<p>He reaches Jenkin’s office and thankfully it’s empty.</p>
<p>He drops silently down and with his senses he can tell that nobody is in the area. He goes to the computer and powering it up.</p>
<p>“Okay Mr. Jenkins let’s see if this <em>opportunity</em> is what I think it is.” Peter puts his hacking skills to use and bypasses the password and the self-defense measures on the computer, “Hmm, pretty high-tech security for a physics teacher.”</p>
<p>Peter quickly found a ghost drive and a feral grin crossed his face. “Bingo, what have we here.” Peter took the specially designed flash drive and plugged it in. It started to copy everything on the drive. Peter kept an eye on for any program countermeasures.</p>
<p>Soon enough he found a list of the people in the school that are in the organization. “Karen scan the school surveillance let me know who on this list is here and sent the list to the SHIELD local office. Tell them to round them up.”</p>
<p>“I can only see Jenkins and White. Agents are being dispatched to round them up.”</p>
<p>“Okay where is White, I know where Jenkins is.” Peter can’t help the simmering anger as he said the second part.</p>
<p>“Mr. White is in his office. Shall I mark the most direct route?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please and update Natasha if you can.” Peter doesn’t ask her to tell him what’s going on knowing it would make him go straight for Jenkins and White might get away.</p>
<p>As Peter moved quick as possible through the vents Karen said. “Natasha stated she’s fine and stop stressing.”</p>
<p>“I just want to get this finished.” Peter muttered but shut up when he started to hear something… porn on the computer.</p>
<p>Peter bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The man is watching porn on a school computer. And from the sounds of it, it’s male teacher and female student porn.</p>
<p>Peter makes just enough noise to put the teacher on edge and hopefully not have anything <em>exposed</em>.</p>
<p>Peter give a silent breath of relieve when the video shut off and he heard the chair squeak when he got up.</p>
<p>Peter moved the rest of the way silently and saw that the White is looking out in the gym with his back to the vent.</p>
<p>Peter is able to remove the cover silently and drop down behind White. The movement caused the teacher to turn but Peter was ready his arm is up, and the knockout gas took affect before the teacher could say anything.</p>
<p>Peter caught him and taking some of the jump ropes he hogtied him up, and then maximized the paused porn screen, with a grin he went back up into the vent. He doesn’t need to tell Karen to keep an eye on the guy and make sure he doesn’t escape before SHIELD gets here.</p>
<p>Peter moves quickly to the teacher’s lounge, knowing that is where his last target is. Peter has to take a breath it won’t do any good to break every bone in the guy’s body before SHIELD gets ahold of him.</p>
<p>One bad thing about being with someone as beautiful as Natasha and have enhanced hearing is listening to what guys say about her.</p>
<p>He’s had to bite his tongue several times when he’s heard his fellow <em>classmates </em>talking about what they would do with her. Not to mention the teachers.</p>
<p>Both of them had scoured the school looking for any kind of hidden areas. That is what kept them from just breaking into Jenkin’s computer. They had to be sure they didn’t have a separate area in the school where they did the organization’s work.</p>
<p>A few nights ago, they completed the search and found nothing. So, they were going to wait to see if one of the teachers made contact which they did.</p>
<p>As Peter got close, he heard Natasha’s fake flirty laugh.</p>
<p>He silently dropped down behind Jenkins and cleared his throat causing Jenkins to jump and turn around, right into the knockout gas.</p>
<p>This time Peter feeling petty didn’t catch the guy and let him fall. He smirked and looking at Natasha just said “Oops” which made her laugh.</p>
<p>“I guess we should secure him.” Natasha said after she stepped over him to pull Peter into her arms. This assignment has not been fun. She no longer misses the days where she has to flirt with a target.</p>
<p>“White… who has some interesting viewing hobbies on school time, is secured in his office. SHIELD is rounding up the rest of the people on the list. So, this idiot is all that’s left. What then?” This is Natasha’s op but even then, Peter would rather follow her lead.</p>
<p>“We make sure they get everyone, and we’re done, they don’t need me to break them. This guy is not seasoned enough to require my expertise.” Natasha said as they sat down on the couch next to each other.</p>
<p>“Do you have handcuffs?” Peter said fighting to keep from smirking.</p>
<p>“Why my love I didn’t know you were <em>that</em> into bondage.” Natasha said not bothering to hide her smirk. She reached over to the large purse she carries. And opened a bottom flap pulling out a pair of plastic zip tie cuffs. She handed them to Peter, “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Peter took the cuffs and secured the hands. He then did a quick search of the body removing everything and a quick search of the wallet revealed a slip of paper that had some sort of code on it. Neither of them is sure what it means, without any context it’s hard to crack a code.</p>
<p>Then he sat back down next to Natasha taking her hand. They both sighed when she put her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Peter said softly. Of the two he is definitely the more emotional one. He’s also fine with that. He’s usually the one to say it first. But not always, and she’s been saying it more and more first.</p>
<p>“I love you to.” Natasha said with a soft smile. As she snuggled a little closer to Peter.</p>
<p>Peter put his arm around her and pulled her close she entwined her fingers in his. Karen had already aimed the camera in the room away from the couch.</p>
<p>They both just relax listening to each other’s calm heartbeat.</p>
<p>15 minutes later Karen softly told them that SHIELD agents have arrived. Two are going to get White. Peter hands the flash drive to Natasha and makes his escape.</p>
<p>Most of the SHIELD agents don’t know about Peter, Fury and the team, want to keep it that way.</p>
<p>“Meet me in my classroom.” Natasha softly ordered, as Peter went up into the vent.</p>
<p>“Yes, my queen goddess.” Peter said as he quietly moved away.</p>
<p>Natasha puts on her impassive face and greets the agents as they come in. She hands one the flash drive and the content of his person. The other hoists the body up and he carries the still unconscious body out to the vehicle where the other unconscious body is being loaded. To be taking to headquarters, for questioning.</p>
<p>“Agent Romanoff, how did you pull this off?” The agent that stayed asked.</p>
<p>Natasha stays silent her reputation does proceed her. There is a reason she is given an assignment and she does, her own planning.</p>
<p>“Never mind forget I ask. Do you need anything else?” The agent said.</p>
<p>“No, I a few things here to take care of then I’m off. Let me know when you have everyone.” Natasha said as she walked out of the room and started to head upstairs to her classroom.</p>
<p>“Agent Romanoff do you need anyone to stick around?” the agent has to ask, not only is she a damn good agent, but he’s kind of hoping to get to know her better.</p>
<p>Most of the male and quite a few, of the female agents are a little bit in lust of the woman.</p>
<p>Natasha an expert at reading people knows what the agent is hoping for. “No, I’m fine you all can go. I won’t be here to much longer.” She said as she walked up the steps.</p>
<p>She smirked when she heard the agent mutter “damn” before walking away.</p>
<p>As she walked down the hall, she pressed the button on her earpiece, “Karen make sure they all leave and then give us a little privacy please.”</p>
<p>“Of course… agent Parker.” Both FRIDAY and Karen will sometimes call her agent Parker in private since she’s going to marry Peter.</p>
<p>It amuses the AIs and Natasha and makes Peter feel good.</p>
<p>Natasha moves slow enough down the hall that Karen tells her just as she enters her room. “the agents have all left, a scan shows nobody in the building except you two. Shutting down surveillance in the area.”</p>
<p>Natasha smirks as she finds Peter in his usual seat. She closes and locks the door pulling the shade down. Peter had already pulled the shades in the windows even though they are on the second floor.</p>
<p>Natasha smirked as she leaned against the door watching Peter.</p>
<p>It was last week after a very passionate round of sex as they lay curled up in bed. When she asked about where Ben Reilly came from. Peter had done most of the cover story himself.</p>
<p>He told her about how he saw this as an opportunity to see what high school was like without his baggage.</p>
<p>The other day, he mentioned that word around the school is that she is the hottest teacher in the school.</p>
<p>She laughed then asked if he had a thing about that.</p>
<p>----------------- (Flashback) -------------------</p>
<p>“What do you mean have I <em>fantasized</em> about my <em>teacher</em>?” Peter said slyly nibbling on Natasha’s neck, wanting to put a hickey there. His hand drifting down to her chest and his fingers ghosting over the hickeys he gave her just under her breasts.</p>
<p>Natasha smirked at Peter’s question and wandering hands. “Sure, since you put it that way.”</p>
<p>“I guess, my language teacher’s kind of hot, I’d do her.”</p>
<p>Natasha laugh out loud at Peter’s words. “Oh, really are you sure you can handle her?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, maybe not, but I can keep up.” Peter said letting his reckless side out.</p>
<p>“Sure, we’ll have to see… won’t we.” By then Peter’s hand had drifted south and his fingers are currently lightly brushing over her sex, in a way that they both know drives her crazy.</p>
<p>“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Natasha said but they both could hear how breathless she’s starting to sound.</p>
<p>Peter just as turned on gently nibbles on her ear as he whispers. “Я еще не.” (I haven’t yet)</p>
<p>Natasha can’t help the moan that slipped out when he said it. She grabbed his face and pulled it to her kissing him hard. She turned to feel his hard cock poke against her. “Fuck me… now.” She said.</p>
<p>Peter smirked, “Да, мэм” (Yes, ma’am)</p>
<p>He laid her back and guided himself into her heat.</p>
<p>She wanted it hard and fast and he had the claw marks on his back to prove it.</p>
<p>-------------------- (End Flashback) --------------------</p>
<p>Natasha smiled at that memory. They sort of talked about doing something after the mission was over, but nothing was decided.</p>
<p>They have both had to deal with people who wouldn’t take no for an answer.</p>
<p>Time to make a positive memory in this school.</p>
<p>“Mr. Reilly.” She suddenly called out. As she started seductively walking around the desks and walking by his desk with a little bit of extra sway in her hips. Her hand lightly brushing over his shoulders</p>
<p>She smirked when she watched him shiver and heard him moan softly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Rushman?”</p>
<p>“You have been a bad boy.” She turned to lean against her desk her legs crossed in such a way that her skirt is hiked up slightly. She smirked as Peter’s eyes are glued to her thighs, she watches as he swallows hard.</p>
<p>Then he looks up at her and with a slight smirk, “how so… <em>Ms. Rushman</em>.” His voice got softer and he purred her name. He then got up and stalked towards her. His eyes staring deeply into hers as he moved slowly towards her.</p>
<p>As soon as he got to her he put his hands on the desk trapping her as he leaned close. “How have I been a <em>bad boy</em>… <em>Ms. Rushman</em>.” He whispered them into her ear.</p>
<p>Natasha couldn’t help the shiver that ran though her, as desire pooled in her.</p>
<p>Peter gave a slight sniff, then purred in her ear, “It would seem <em>Ms. Rushman</em>… you like… <em>bad boys</em>.”</p>
<p>He let her feel just how turned on he is. She moaned softly feeling him hard against her waist.</p>
<p>Peter leaned to the side and brushing his nose on her neck, he whispered, “Ms. Rushman do you want me to be a bad boy…”</p>
<p>Natasha give him a breathless, “Yes,”</p>
<p>Peter stood up and reaching around he swept his arm across the desk to clear it off.</p>
<p>He slightly broke character by saying, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”</p>
<p>Then he ripped Natasha’s blouse open the buttons flying and in the silent room they heard them hit the ground and roll off. Glad she put on a bra that opened at the front. He took her shirt off.</p>
<p>Peter slide his hand down her leg to just below her skirt then hiked it up exposing her panties.</p>
<p>He then put his hands on her hips and set her on the desk.</p>
<p>He stopped for a moment, having decided what he wants to do. He touches her cheek gently, “you remember the safe word.”</p>
<p>She nods they had decided if they were going to explore that they have a safe word just in case. Nether have ever had to use it.</p>
<p>Peter smiled gently then brushed a gentle kiss. Before he gets back to his plan.</p>
<p>He picked her up and moved her to the side of the desk.</p>
<p>He then climbed onto the desk, locking his ankles to the desk so he can use his hands he lowered her upper body until she’s laying across the desktop. He took her arms and moved them above her head crossing her wrists near the other side of the desk. He then triggered his web shooter trapping her arms above her by her wrists.</p>
<p>At her surprised look, he smirked, “You did bring up bondage.”</p>
<p>He then lifted one leg, he strokes down her calf he removed her pumps and placed her foot on the corner her knees bent.</p>
<p>He looked up and asked, “that okay?” he wants to make sure her legs don’t get hurt.</p>
<p>She softly smiles at him as she nods it’s fine. He triggers another shot of webbing locking her foot in place. He then repeats the process on the other corner.</p>
<p>He climbs up on the desk this time in between her legs putting one hand on the desk he uses the other to undo the bra. He moans as he always does to see her ladies.</p>
<p>She is now topless with her skirt hiked up only her stockings and panties covering her. She anticipates her panties won’t last long.</p>
<p>He leans down to her ear, and purrs. “I’m not going to stop until you are begging me to.”</p>
<p>She felt another rush of desire flush through her.</p>
<p>“Do you understand?” He asked her as he nibbled on her earlobe.</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“Yes… <em>what?</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes… master.”</p>
<p>“<em>Good girl</em>.” Peter just barely whispered it into her ear.</p>
<p>Natasha couldn’t help the moan that slipped out. She loves it when he tells her that when they play.</p>
<p>Peter leans down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth to suck and lick it. He locks down his ankles again and uses one hand to play with the other breast as other hand brushes down her body until it gets to her pantie covered sex. She knows her panties are soaked from her juices in anticipation.</p>
<p>Peter moans deep and low, taking his mouth off of her nipple, “my good girl is so wet for me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“yes master.”</p>
<p>Peter took her nipple back into his mouth to suck and lick again.</p>
<p>The hand down at her pussy, he very lightly runs his fingers up and down her lips through the panties.</p>
<p>He takes his mouth and moves it down to kiss and nipping her abs.</p>
<p>His every move is slow and deliberate.</p>
<p>He keeps his fingers slowly moving very lightly on her panties as he puts his other hand down to lean forward kissing her collarbone her jaw, brushing his nose on her cheek. Torturously slowly. He leaned up to kiss and lick then gently blow on the underside of her arm.</p>
<p>He smiled when she moaned and moved her arm. He leaned back down looking her in the eyes letting her see all the love he has for her, as he leans down to lightly kiss her, like he’s sipping from her lips he whispered, “<em>ты такая красивая</em>…” (You are so beautiful)</p>
<p>“<em>мой возлюбленный Natalia</em>” He sips from her lips again this time she lifts her head trying to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>His fingers just barely brushing her sex… his words… the way he’s touching her erogenous zones.</p>
<p>Just enough get her warm but not enough.</p>
<p>“Please…” she whines.</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“Please… master touch me.”</p>
<p>“of course, anything for my good girl.” Peter said softly as he sips from her lips again this time letting her deepen the kiss for a moment before as he kisses and licks his way back down her body.</p>
<p>Getting down from the desk he leans over her waist. He smiles and looking up at her she has her head up and looking down at him.</p>
<p>He gently blows on her panties and smirks as she shivers, and moans. He leans down stopping just above waist.</p>
<p>She whined and lifted her hips trying to make him touch her.</p>
<p>Peter took both hands and starting from her hips moved up her waist lightly skimming her skin.</p>
<p>He took ahold of the panties and tore them in half. Then tore them off her body.</p>
<p>She moaned at the way he manhandled her.</p>
<p>He lightly blew on her folds that are still glistening with her juices.</p>
<p>She whined and lifted her hips again, seeking relieve. “Please…”</p>
<p>Peter decided to give her relieve he knows that next time she will absolutely torment him.</p>
<p>He gently leaned down and licked up. Savoring both her taste and her sound when she gave a deep moan at finally getting relieve.</p>
<p>He started to slowly lick and suck at her clit, he pushed two fingers into her hot wet channel. He still kept every movement slow and deliberate.</p>
<p>He slowly got faster as her breath got shorter, he could see her muscles tighten in anticipation.</p>
<p>He took his free hand and pushed it under her skirt to stroke her skin.</p>
<p>He knew she figured out what he’s going to do when her breath caught, and she let a higher moan in anticipation.</p>
<p>He took the two fingers out of her pussy and sucking the juices off of them moaning at her taste. It also acts as a lube for what he’s going to do next.</p>
<p>He took his fingers and brushed her puckered rosebud.</p>
<p>She whispered a strained, “Please…”</p>
<p>He kept licking and sucking on her clit as his hand lay on her waist his thumb stroking through her trim bush.</p>
<p>He can tell just by what she knows he’s going to do she almost ready to explode.</p>
<p>He slowly pushes his fingers into her ass and sucked a little harder on her clit.</p>
<p>He kept that up until she was moaning and squirming.</p>
<p>He then used his hand on her waist to stimulate her nerves including the G-spot as he drove his tongue into her and used his teeth to lightly stroke the clit. He also used the two fingers in her ass to stimulate the nerve cluster.</p>
<p>Her back arched as her mouth opened in silent scream as her orgasm roared through her. Her hips came off the desk until he gently pushed them back down.</p>
<p>He kept up the stimulation, giving her multiple orgasms after such a long slow build up that made it more powerful.</p>
<p>She tried to shift her hips to get away from the stimulation.</p>
<p>Peter relented and let her catch her breath as he took the web dissolving fluid and unbound her feet.</p>
<p>He gently caressed her legs as he set them down, knowing that as tight as her muscles got and how much she moved they might hurt.</p>
<p>He moved to the other side and unbound her wrists then, he gently picked her up to hold her as she came down from what he just did to and for her.</p>
<p>It took at least five minutes for her to stop trembling in his arms. She tucked her face into Peter’s neck as he rocked her gently.</p>
<p>“I love you so very much Peter.” She is once again basking in the overwhelming love he has for her. The whole thing was about her pleasure. Sure, he enjoys doing it, but he got no physical stimulate.</p>
<p>Her hand caressed his cheek as she gently kissed his neck. She then gently turned his face and they kissed deeply.</p>
<p>As they broke the kiss, Peter with his eyes closed rested his forehead on hers, whispered, “And I, you, my love, всегда и навсегда.” (always and forever)</p>
<p>Natasha having cooled off, got off Peter’s lap her legs still a bit shaky. Peter got up and held her steady.</p>
<p>“Go get my bag out of the trunk. So, I can get dressed.” She teased.</p>
<p>They weren’t worried about the shirt or panties Peter knew she had a spare change of clothes in the car just in case. He keeps a spare set in there as well.</p>
<p>He smiled and giving her a kiss, he moved away he unlocked and opened the door closing it behind him. He made his way to Natasha’s rental car and using his own key opened the trunk. His senses told him no one is watching him, so he took her bag and closed the trunk and heads back into the school.</p>
<p>He got back to her room. Knocked their special knock, not that he needs to but does it anyway. Then he slips in and shuts the door.</p>
<p>She has picked up the stuff he swept off her desk onto the floor and put her bra back on. She is sitting in her chair leaning back relaxed, looking like a teacher, other then not having a shirt on. She has her legs crossed and she’s watching him, with a smirk.</p>
<p>He groans knowing she is going to start the torment now.</p>
<p>She slowly uncrosses her legs just wide enough to give him a tantalizing glimpse of her sex, before she stands up and takes her bag. Taking out a pair of panties, she holds them then with a smirk looks up at Peter then back to the panties as if debating even putting them on.</p>
<p>She puts them back in the bag and takes out a shirt. It’s a spider-man shirt with his face on it.</p>
<p>She zips the bag back up. And grabbing her other bag that had anything of hers, she brought. She knows Peter didn’t keep anything in his locker he wants.</p>
<p>Fury will have her, and Peter removed from the system tomorrow. Ben Reilly will be transferred, and Nancy Rushman will have a better job offer across the country. Not that the school won’t be in upheaval from several teachers and staff being arrested.</p>
<p>She hands Peter her bag as she grabs his belt buckle pulling him close she kissed him and whispered into his ear, “You’re driving, we are going to stop and get dinner on the way home, then I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name.”</p>
<p>Peter knowing it was coming still gives a strangled groan and moan. “Yes, my queen goddess.”</p>
<p>She lets go of his belt and took his hand as they walk down the hall.</p>
<p>As always, he happily follows her.</p>
<p>When they get to the parking lot, he gets her car door for her.</p>
<p>He gets in and groans even before the car is started, she has taken her hand and walked her fingers up his arm. “What’s wrong, you seem tense…” she doesn’t bother to hide her smirk.</p>
<p>Peter with a smile just shakes his head, “you are going to kill me my love.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I have a reputation to uphold. Now take me home, I’m hungry… <em>someone</em> gave me a wonderful workout.” She reached over to gently kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“I love you Peter.” She said softly as she leans back into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Natalia.” He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.</p>
<p>He took her home after they stopped to get some food.</p>
<p>Later she did indeed live up to her reputation and made him scream her name in pleasure.</p>
<p>They then cleaned up and fell asleep in each other’s arms safe and secure... and very <em>very</em> sated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Natasha and Peter sneak away on their wedding day before the event for a little alone time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big day... both Natasha and Peter are giddy and nervous...</p>
<p>they might need to do something to take the edge off.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will get turned into a longer story down the line. I'm planning on doing a couple more stories for this universe before they get married.</p>
<p>plus that story likely won't have a mature rating since I'm doing that part here.</p>
<p>Plus there will be the surprise at the end.</p>
<p>as i wrote this chapter "Raining on Sunday by Keith Urban" was in my mind... but I'll likely at some point do a story that is more in keeping with the song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Natasha and Peter sneak away on their wedding day before the event for a little alone time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need you… now.</em>
</p>
<p>Peter looked down at his phone and smiled when he saw Natasha’s message.</p>
<p>Their family is in this little chapel.</p>
<p>Today is Natasha and Peter’s wedding day.</p>
<p>Natasha and Peter would have just preferred to elope or something like that, but the family wanted something.</p>
<p>Tony of course wanted something much grander. But thankfully everyone else including his own wife vetoed that. So, it will be a small ceremony with only family and close friends.</p>
<p>Natasha has never been religious, and Peter who did grew up with religion doesn’t care.</p>
<p>After talking to May they found out that both Richard and Mary and Ben and May got married in the same chapel.</p>
<p>Natasha knew that was where they would get married, before May finished the story. She got the name and the next day she and Peter went to talk to the pastor.</p>
<p>The one they spoke to is new and the pastor that is retiring had performed both ceremonies.</p>
<p>He, recalling the couples, was happy to do one last wedding for them.</p>
<p>Peter recalled all this as he looked up to see his ‘guards’ hover nearby. They had arrived at the chapel a few hours early to get set up.</p>
<p>Steve, Clint, and Bucky had been tasked by Laura and Pepper to keep an eye on Peter.</p>
<p>While they along with Carol were keeping Natasha ‘company’</p>
<p>Fury and Hill are around with very discreet security around the neighborhood.</p>
<p>Last night Peter had snuck out to see Natasha, she had the same idea. They met on a rooftop of her closest safe house between them.</p>
<p>Both are giddy and nervous, as they slipped down to the apartment and spent an hour making love.</p>
<p>It seems however that before they could get back. Steve got up to do something and found Peter’s bed empty. He checked the place to make sure wasn’t just using the bathroom or on the roof.</p>
<p>Once Steve admitted that Peter is indeed gone, he called the place the women were staying at, knowing that if Peter is gone then so is Natasha.</p>
<p>They have a habit of sneaking away when they can.</p>
<p>------------------- (Flashback) ------------------</p>
<p>Steve didn’t know either to be happy or upset about the groom escaping, he’s not worried about Peter getting cold feet. Being with Natasha is all Peter has ever wanted.</p>
<p>He picks up the phone and doesn’t look forward to the call he’s about to make.</p>
<p>He thought about having Clint make the call since his wife is there, but Clint had just got back from a difficult mission and Steve could see he needed sleep.</p>
<p>The phone rang twice then an exasperated Laura answered, “Let me guess you are short one groom?”</p>
<p>Steve in spite of his irritation at the situation has to smile and chuckle a little. “Yeap, noticed he was gone about 15 minutes ago.”</p>
<p>There was a sigh on the other end. “So, what do we do?”</p>
<p>“I say we just wait; they will be back at some point and keep an eye on them tomorrow until after the wedding. After that it’s moot.” Steve said smiling. It’s not a big deal but several of the family are traditionalist about the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding.</p>
<p>“Okay, well then good night, text me when he gets there and I’ll do the same.” Laura said yawning.</p>
<p>He hung up after agreeing. He sat in the living room with Peter’s door open so that when he snuck back in Steve would know.</p>
<p>Sure, enough a little less than an hour later. Steve heard the window nearly silently open. And whisper quiet heard Peter climb into the room.</p>
<p>Steve’s phone buzzed unnaturally loud in the quiet room to the two people that have enhanced senses. Steve watched Peter’s head pop up and notice Steve awake and watching him.</p>
<p>Steve saw a flash of guilt cross Peter’s face then he adopted the same impassive look his soon to be wife had long ago mastered.</p>
<p>He glanced down to see it was to let him know that bride had returned. He took his phone and sent the same back.</p>
<p>He watched Peter walk out of the room. Steve noticed that Peter seemed more relaxed.</p>
<p>Steve couldn’t help the smirk as quietly said, “have a good time?”</p>
<p>Peter playing dumb looked at him strange, “Going to the bathroom? And then I went to the roof to look at the stars.”</p>
<p>“Sure if that’s what you are going with.” Steve channeling some Tony slyly asked, “So is ‘looking at the stars’ what you call spending time with Natasha?”</p>
<p>Steve forced himself not to laugh at the slight blush that creeped up Peter’s face. He didn’t wait for an answer. “Go to sleep Pete, tomorrow is a big day.”</p>
<p>That got a smile so bright from Peter, Steve thought it would light up the room. “I know…”</p>
<p>Steve got up and escorted Peter to his room. “Don’t make me web you to your bed.”</p>
<p>“Really Steve, I don’t want to know what you and Bucky like to do with each other…” Peter said smirking, “But if you want to borrow some, they work really well. If you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“Okay that’s enough I don’t want to know what you two do.” This time it’s Steve’s turn to fight his blush.</p>
<p>“It’s okay we all know Bucky is the adventurous one, I’ll let him know later.” Peter teased.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, “You have spent to much time with your wife…” he stopped when Peter’s face changed from sly to loving.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my wife.” Peter said softly like he can’t believe they got here.”</p>
<p>Steve’s smile softens. The whole family loves the love that Natasha and Peter have for each other. “Well not quite yet… punk.” He added.</p>
<p>“Whatever grumpy old man, I’m going to bed. All that <em>star gazing</em> wore me out.” Peter responded.</p>
<p>“La la la, I don’t want to know.” Steve channeling his inner child put his fingers in his ears and teasing smile.</p>
<p>Peter covers his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing to loud. “Goodnight Steve… and, thanks.” Peter said as he hugged Steve.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, we’re family… but you’re welcome.” Steve returned the hug… it was a rough go when they first met but they have all worked out the differences and the family is stronger than ever.</p>
<p>---------------- (End Flashback) -----------------</p>
<p>Peter smiled at the memories of last night, not just the time spent in his soon to be wife’s arms but the conversation he had with Steve.</p>
<p>Of course, when he did wake up in the morning Steve had already informed the rest of the guys in the house and they had to tease him about it.</p>
<p>Peter assumes that they worked out some sort of system this morning. Ever since he woke up, he’s had at least one of the guys around him at all times.</p>
<p>Even when he goes to the restroom, they hover near the door making conversation, that requires him to talk.</p>
<p>If he didn’t figure out what they were doing he would have been just a little weirded out.</p>
<p>Right now, he along with his ‘guards’ are in the main chapel looking at the minimal decorations.</p>
<p>There are still a few hours before the ceremony, and nobody is in their tux yet.</p>
<p>Peter waited until all three guys have their backs to him and are talking about something… the seating chart of all things. Peter smirked as he slipped away. The years of training he’s received from not just Natasha, but the rest of the team has paid off.</p>
<p>As he quietly crawled away, he smirked when his guards noticed him gone.</p>
<p>Or rather until Cooper had noticed and asked, “Hey where did uncle Pete go?”</p>
<p>“Son of a bit… He’s gone again.”</p>
<p>“How did… we were only turned for a second.”</p>
<p>“Seriously guys this is Natasha’s star pupil of course he’ll give us the slip.” Clint said, not at all surprised of the three he’s the only one married and remembers what his wedding was like and how badly he wanted to sneak away to see his soon to be wife.</p>
<p>Just then Pepper walked into the chapel holding Morgan in her arms. She looked around and then at the chagrin of the three guys and sighed. “They snuck away again.” Letting them know that Natasha had slipped away from her own <em>minders</em>. It wasn’t until Lila had asked where Aunt Nat had gone that they realized.</p>
<p>Peter faintly caught all that as he listened for the one heartbeat that he knows as well as his own. He found her on the ceiling as well.</p>
<p>Even after all this time she’s still not a fan of crawling on the ceiling. Wall crawling is fine, she’d done the same thing before she had powers but being on the ceiling is different.</p>
<p>Natasha smiled at seeing her soon to be husband and she dropped to the floor silently. Peter was quick to do the same.</p>
<p>They met in the middle a quick brush of their lips.</p>
<p>She grabbed his belt buckle and whispered, “follow me.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled and whispered, “until the day I die.”</p>
<p>Natasha took them to a out of the way place. She had studied the blueprints of the building. An old habit she’s never going to break. “did you bring them?”</p>
<p>Peter held up one of his arms showing the stealth web shooters. “Of course, I’ve read enough comics to know that super villains always attack on the hero’s wedding day.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“They better not or that will be the last thing they do.” Natasha stated. Nothing and no one would mess up her wedding day. She took a long time getting used to the idea of marriage, at least not one that is a cover. And now she’s ready.</p>
<p>Peter looking around found the most stable part of the ceiling. He changed the settings to a special version of nanite infused webbing that is designed for stealth.</p>
<p>The nanites and the webs take on the color of whatever surface it’s on camouflaging it, and muffles sound and hide body heat.</p>
<p>He shot a large thick webbing on the ceiling. He then turned and smirked picked up Natasha bridal-style as he walked up to it and helped her crawl into the opening.</p>
<p>Another short shot to close the opening. They are now safely ensconced in Peter’s web cocoon. Peter leaned forward to gently kiss Natasha.</p>
<p>In between the kisses he smirked and said, “you know our family is actively hunting for us now, and probably pretty exasperated with us.”</p>
<p>Natasha smirked, pulling him back to kiss, “I don’t care, this is my wedding day and my understanding is I can do what I want.”</p>
<p>Natasha laid next to Peter the low light not hindering they vision. “Right now, I want my soon to be husband to make love to me, one more time before we get married.”</p>
<p>“Как пожелаешь, моя королева богиня.” (As you wish, my queen goddess.) Peter whispered as his hands continued to caress her body.</p>
<p>“I’ll check to see if they are in here.” They heard Sam as he walked into the room. He looked around even up into the darkened ceiling but failed to spot the web cocoon. He turned to walk out, telling the others, “I didn’t see them in there. Are we sure they are still in the building?”</p>
<p>Both Natasha and Peter giggled.</p>
<p>It made Peter smile softly to hear her giggle so carefree.</p>
<p>She started tugging on Peter’s clothes to remind him of what she wants.</p>
<p>She doesn’t care that being with Peter has made her insatiable.</p>
<p>They help each other quickly and quietly remove their clothes.</p>
<p>Peter touches and caresses all of her body. From her forehead down to her thighs.</p>
<p>The cocoon has limited space so they can’t move to much, careful in case one of their friends come back and they spot the movement.</p>
<p>Peter helped Natasha lay on the ceiling and he laid under her, they entwined their hands above their heads as his cock, which always seems to know where her sex is, is resting on her folds.</p>
<p>Natasha brushed her nose on Peter whispered, “make love to me husband.”</p>
<p>Since her body has fully healed all the damage done has been undone and she can become pregnant they had been using condoms much as they don’t like it.</p>
<p>Until last night, they decided it’s time.</p>
<p>Peter gently pushes his cock into her pussy. They kiss to swallow each other’s moans.</p>
<p>Knowing that time isn’t on their side. They can’t take their time for a long slow session of lovemaking, that will have to wait until later.</p>
<p>Peter flexes his hips as Natasha wraps her legs around Peter’s waist her hands tightening in Peter’s as he thrusts into her. They quietly but urgently whisper each other’s names as they push each other closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Peter nibbling on her neck, trying not to give into the urge to give her a hickey.</p>
<p>Natasha had the same urge but still teasingly told him, “if you give me a hickey before our wedding, I <em>will</em> kick your ass.”</p>
<p>Peter smiled against her skin, “I won’t but it would be worth it.” He whispered.</p>
<p>After that they had a harder time talking, they are both so close, “<em>Peter…</em>” “<em>Natalia…</em>” they urgently whispered each other’s name as she felt her orgasm wash over her.</p>
<p>Her hands tightened in Peter’s and her channel clamped down on him.</p>
<p>As he followed behind her down that cliff.</p>
<p>They stayed like that just basking in the touch of the one they each love the most. Soon they have to get going, they both need to change soon.</p>
<p>He helped her down from the ceiling onto the floor of the cocoon. As they helped each other get dressed. Of course, it involved a lot of touching and caressing and smiles.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they can’t wait any longer. Peter takes his shooter and changes a couple of settings, holds it against the webs and a short time later all the nanites have returned to the storage unit in his shooter.</p>
<p>The webs will dissolved, like normal.</p>
<p>They slip out knowing that nobody is around. He pulls her close one more time before they separate. “I’ll see you soon down that aisle… Mrs. Parker” he whispered to her.</p>
<p>She smiled. “Yes, you will… Mr. Romanova.”</p>
<p>They slip back to their areas and wait for their family to find them.</p>
<p>Unaware that the miracle they both so longed for has happened.</p>
<p>Carol when she walked with Natasha towards the chapel whispered teasingly, “Next time invite me to play.”</p>
<p>Natasha looked at her and with a slight smirk simply said, “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>After that she concentrated on her soon to be husband waiting for her at the end of the aisle.</p>
<p>----------------------- epilogue ------------------</p>
<p>A few weeks later they will be ecstatic to discover that Natasha is pregnant and they can’t wait to tell the family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said before this is currently complete but if I figure out any more unusal places for them to get naughty it will likely show up here.</p>
<p>P.S. If you think of a better title please let me know, it's a little to wordy for me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>